The present invention relates to a two-cycle engine, especially in a portable, manually guided implement, such as a chain saw, a cut-off machine, or the like.
WO 00/43650 discloses a two-cycle engine that has an air channel for the supply of air into the transfer channel. The air channel is connected with the transfer channel via a piston window. The fresh air previously collected in the transfer channels is frequently not sufficient for a clean separation of exhaust gases and fresh fuel/air mixture that is flowing in from the crankcase. As a result, increased scavenging losses and hence poor exhaust gas values can occur.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved two-cycle engine of the aforementioned general type that, while providing a good scavenging result, minimizes the scavenging losses.